We propose to produce antisera (in partially tolerant rabbits) to membrane extracts from biopsied astrocytoma tissue as well as astrocytoma-derived short term cultures and cerebrospinal fluid from astrocytoma patients. Antisera will be absorped to remove antibodies made to normal human brain, plasma, serum and red blood cells. Following absorption, the antisera will be tested for both organ and tumor specificity using counterimmunoelectrophoresis, indirect fluorescent antibody and radio-immunoassay techniques. Techniques for protein separation in acrylamide gels by electrophoresis and by isoelectric focusing will be explored as means of preparing immunogens. An extensive sera and cerebrospinal fluid bank has been established.